Second Age
The Second Age began with the Scarlet Empress saving creation from the Great Contagion. In doing so her power was unquestioned and she quickly formed the Scarlet Empire which would last until her disappearance - which in turn would mark the end of the Second and begin the Third Age of mankind. RY 0-100 RY 0 Also known as The Year of Seven Tigers. * The Empress founds the Realm. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, pp. 17-22) * The Great Contagion ends. RY 12 * The All-Seeing Eye is chartered. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 22) RY 20 * Lookshy is founded on the ruins of Deheleshen. (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) RY 38 * The core of the Realm ministries is in place by this year. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 22) RY 40 * The legions of the Realm first achieve full strength. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 23) RY 45 * Realm agents make first contact with Scavenger Lands cities, persuading some to swear fealty to the Empress; most cities refuse. (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) RY 47 * First invasion of the Scavenger Lands by the Realm. The invading force is the Fourth Imperial Legion. (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) RY 52 * Council of Entities takes control of Nexus. (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) RY 53 * Fourth Imperial Legion withdraws from the Scavenger Lands to its allied cities on the coast. (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) RY 69 * Brem Marst born in Great Forks... or, at least, where Great Forks will be founded... (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 75 * Second Realm invasion of the Scavenger Lands begins, with four legions as the invasion force. (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) ** Lookshy besieged by Realm forces (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) ** Nexus occupied by Realm forces; Realm forces are pushed out after several weeks. (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) RY 76 * Realm invasion of the Scavenger Lands continues. (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) ** Siege of Lookshy lifted by use of a First Age weapon. (This probably creates the shadowland of Mourning Field, in which case we know that Lookshy was besieged by the Sixth and Ninth Legions.) (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) ** Seventh Legion forces march to Great Forks -- or at least, to the conjunction of the Yellow River and the Rolling River where Great Forks will be founded in RY 278 -- and destroy the Fourth Imperial Legion there. (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) * Realm forces withdraw from the Scavenger Lands. (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) RY 83 * Realm ships raid merchant vessels of the Scavenger Lands, resulting in privateer campaigns against the Realm by those lands. (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) RY 88 * Third and final invasion of the Scavenger Lands by the Realm, with seven legions. Seventh Legion forces are scattered, but units from Melevhil and Nathir tie up Realm forces. The invaders are harrassed by guerrilla forces. (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) * Brem Marst stuck in the Lap, studies with the Counters. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 89 * Empress' Own Guard destroyed near Melevhil. The third invasion of the Scavenger Lands is repulsed. General Vondy Beulen of the Realm defects to Lookshy along with several Dragons. (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) * Brem Marst returns home. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 95 * The League of Many Rivers is formed by the free cities of the Scavenger Lands as an alliance of mutual aid and support. Members include Lookshy, Nexus, Sijan, and others. (Scavenger Sons, p. 66) RY 99 * Brem Marst founds the Guild. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 101-200 RY 103 * The Deliberative of the Realm is created. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 23) RY 104-109 * Coastal states of the Scavenger lands join the League of Many Rivers. (Scavenger Sons, p. 67) RY 114 * An assassination attempt on the Empress prompts her to promote infighting among the servants of the Realm as a security measure. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 24) * The Empress takes the noble Rawar of Arjuf as a husband. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 26) RY 117 * The Guild moves its operations to Nexus. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 139 * Ragara is born to the Empress and Rawar of Arjuf. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 26) RY 146 * Bagrash Köl founds a kingdom in the North using the Eye of Autochthon. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 174 * The Nine Duchies rebellion against the Realm. The Empress discovers Guild involvement after the rebellion is crushed. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) * The Guild withdraws from Bagrash Köl's kingdom. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 176 * The Eye of Autochthon destroys Bagrash Köl's kingdom. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 179 * Bram Marst dies. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 201-300 RY 211 * The Delzahn horde conquers Chiaroscuro. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 223 * Most of the Threshold -- nations on the shore of the Inland Sea -- is under Realm control. Exceptions include the Scavenger Lands and a few others. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 25) RY 244 * House Manosque attempts a coup in the Realm. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 24) RY 263 * Tensions increase between the Laris and Velen districts in the Scavenger Lands. (Scavenger Sons, p. 67) RY 265 * Tensions between the Laris and Velen districts in the Scavenger Lands erupt into a brief war. (Scavenger Sons, p. 67) RY 270 * The Raksha Yseult re-enters Creation. (Kingdom of Halta, p. 64) RY 278 * Great Forks is founded. (Scavenger Sons, p. 78) RY 281 * Haltans make a treaty with the Fair Folk. (Kingdom of Halta, pp. 29, 37) RY 299 * Peasant uprising on the Blessed Isle: Trae Leng's Revolt. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 28) RY 301-400 RY 301 * The Realm sends an expedition to the Scavenger Lands, which is quickly crushed by Seventh Legion Forces. (Scavenger Sons, p. 67) RY 303 * House Iselsi attempts a coup in the Realm. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 24) RY 318 * Outcaste Dragon Blooded 'Summer Conflagration' leads the Linowans in an attack on Halta and is miserably defeated. (Kingdom of Halta, p. 37) RY 326 * Peasant uprising on the Blessed Isle: the Vengeful Harvest. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 28) RY 335 * The Guild establishes its first office on the Blessed Isle, at Chanos. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 370 * The Empress' husband Rawar of Arjuf is assassinated. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 26) RY 371 * The Guild establishes Lord's Crossing as its hub city in the Realm. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 393 * The Realm begins taxing the Guild. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 401-500 RY 416 * The Trade War begins between the Realm and the Guild. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 418 * The Trade War ends with a pseudo-compromise. (Manacle and Coin, p. 13) RY 435 * Arczeckhi Hordes invade the Scavenger Lands; are turned back by Guild mercenaries, Lookshy forces, and Hundred Kingdoms soldiers. (Scavenger Sons, p. 67) RY 465 * Peasant uprising on the Blessed Isle: Unbroken Rushes Rebellion. Lasts until RY 466. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 28-29) RY 501-600 RY 547 * Fair Folk invade the Hundred Kingdoms; the League of Many Rivers alliance collapses under the assault. (Scavenger Sons, pp. 64-65, 67) RY 554 * Fair Folk are finally driven from the Hundred Kingdoms. (Scavenger Sons, pp. 65, 67) RY 557 * The Confederation of Rivers is created by the major cities of the Scavenger Lands. (Scavenger Sons, pp. 65, 67) RY 563 * Beginning of the 5-year war between the Fair Folk nobles Slulura and Yseult, in the Northeast. (Kingdom of Halta, p. 60) RY 568 * Creation of the stone forest of the Proving Ground ends the war between Slulura and Yseult. (Kingdom of Halta, p. 65) RY 591 * Peasant uprising on the Blessed Isle: Ragara's Widow's Uprising. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 28) RY 601-700 RY 701-Present Day RY 707 * Peasant uprising on the Blessed Isle: Bloodied Scythe Uprising. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, p. 28) RY 708 * House V'neef is founded. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, pp. 27, 84-87) RY 748 * The Realm foments a coup d'etat in Thorns. (Scavenger Sons, pp. 65, 67) RY 750 * Thorns attacks the Scavenger Lands. (Scavenger Sons, pp. 65, 67) RY 754 * Thorns is defeated by the Confederation of Rivers at Mishaka. (Scavenger Sons, pp. 65, 67) RY 761 Resplendent Air * The Bull of the North attacks the Rokan-jin and Talinin tribes, leading to the 3-Year war between him and the Realm (specifically the Tepet legions). RY 762 Ascending Water * War between the Bull of the North and northeastern tribes escalates; the Linowan enter the fray against the Bull. (Kingdom of Halta, p. 38) RY 763 Descending Earth * Linowans request aid from the Realm in their war with the Bull of the North. (Kingdom of Halta, p. 38) Descending Wood * The Tepet legions join the Linowan in their war with the Bull of the North. (Kingdom of Halta, p. 38) Resplendent Fire * The Bull of the North commits completely to his war against the Realm in the Northeast. (Kingdom of Halta, p. 38) Calibration * The Empress disappears. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, pp. 30, 33) RY 764 * Council of the Empty Throne elects Regent Fokuf to "reign" over the Realm. (Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, pp. 30, 33 * Thorns is conquered by the Mask Of Winters. (Exalted, p. 77; Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded, pp. 30, 33) Ascending Air * Battle of Krellen Ford (Kingdom of Halta, p. 39) * The Bull of the North's forces retreat from Krellen Ford, but devastate their Tepet pursuers after receving reinforcements. (Kingdom of Halta, p. 39) Resplendent Air * Battle of Ironthorn Forest. (Kingdom of Halta, p. 40) Ascending Water * Battle of Fallen Lapis. (Kingdom of Halta, p. 41) Resplendent Water * Tepet forces begin retreat from the Bull of the North. (Kingdom of Halt, p. 41) Ascending Earth * Last of the Tepet legions in the Northeast are destroyed in the Battle of Futile Blood. (Kingdom of Halta, p. 41) RY 768 * Present year.